


One Year of Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lamifex - Freeform, One Year of Sobriety, Short One Shot, im desperate for them shh, mayla, since we're all dried up on one, some characterization has changed, the bunch are actually really valid and I love them, this is a lola x maya fic, yes - Freeform, yes max and sekou are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say not to get into a relationship until one year of being sober. So yeah, Maya made her do just that. It's been one year of Lola not taking any drugs, alcohol, or sex.
Relationships: Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	One Year of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So Maya's last name is considered Etienne, but it may not be confirmed is wha  
> Anyways, please enjoy the fic and I hope I did okay with it! English is not my best language <33

* * *

A year of sobriety. It felt nice, it sounded good, and it was. The first few months were rough, she recalled the 8 months of sobriety that she broke. She was so lost and was in a crisis after her mom who was never really there. Her addiction was still there, she just never acted on the urge. One day she’s sure it won’t even be found at the back of her head. Lola took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the apartment she’s been in and out of this entire year.

The door opened up to reveal red-dyed hair on top of a familiar face. “Lola,” Maya greeted with a wide smile. Lola smiled back and nodded in the question of coming inside. Maya made room between the door for Lola to get into the apartment. Nothing’s changed every time she came here, she’s never once redecorated unless you count the rug Lola told her to buy as a joke. “Why are you here?”

“Seriously, Maya?” Lola asked and turned her head and watched Maya close the door. She leaned her back against it with her arms crossed. Lola bit her lip and looked to the wall beside her at the calendar with lamifex’s schedules. The day that caught her eye was the one circled in a blue marker with the words in capital letters: [A YEAR!!]. Lola tapped her finger against the calender with a smile. She gave Maya a knowing look and clicked her tongue. “You’re right maybe I should leave,” Lola said with raised eyebrows and Maya’s jaw dropped before a squeal came out.

Maya and her equally closed distance at the same time and Maya was the first to embrace her into a hug. Maya was the light, the biggest thing that motivated her. Lola did this one hundred percent for herself but the outcome of Maya being there was also a plus. Maya was always so warm. She accepted Lola the way Lola accepted the broken items she had taken photos of. It was a tough, struggling year, but Maya was always there. Besides her sobriety buddy, who she has gotten close to now, Maya helped her more than anyone. She always made her heart and stomach flutter like there was no tomorrow. 

To think they met with whale suits on. She laughed out loud at the thought and pulled away a bit to look at Maya. Her eyes were dark and pretty, far too pretty. Those exact eyes looked down at Lola’s lips a millisecond but Lola noticed it and she laughed again. No alcohol has been in her system for a year, no sex, no drugs, and her thoughts had stopped. They always stopped with Maya, but now those thoughts were gone even without Maya, well besides her usual mental illness getting in her way.

Maya’s hands rubbed her shoulder blades comfortingly as the atmosphere around them fell silent. “What’s so funny?” Maya whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence completely.

“Just thinking about us in whale suits,” Lola said just as low and Maya threw her head back with a sigh. She then returned back to staring at Lola with a wide smirk.

“I actually have to put that on soon, I have an extra one if you want to join me?” Maya said and once again gave a swift glance to Lola’s lips. Those butterflies never left from day one. Every single time they would hang out with lamifex or they’d be alone together or noticing each other in a public space, those butterflies were there.

“Sure, I’ll join you,” Lola said and instantly missed the hold Maya had on her when Maya pulled away. The door cracked open and then there were three figures jumping into the flat. It was the rest of the bunch singing some kind of congratulatory song she’s never heard in her life. Jo was the first to jump on to Lola, and Lola was so used to it by now she simply wrapped her hands around Jo. Max was the second and kissed the top of her head.

Max and her used to be at each other’s throats but now they’ve become two peas in a pod. Turns out they had a lot of things in common, the biggest factor was hating things because they can. Sekou simply gave her a pat on the shoulder.

The only skinship he usually showed unless it was with Max, that's a different story. “We were about to go out and clean up our earth,” Maya interrupted the bunch and Sekou clapped in excitement. Max shrugged with a nod, but Lola gave out a loud groan. All of them laughed at that as she began to babble about having to clean up other people’s messes.

“Okay, but are you just going to let it pile up?” Sekou asked.

“I don’t know, are you just going to pick it up?” Jo bit back and Sekou was about to respond to that but Max gave him a look. Sarcasm was still not in Sekou’s vocabulary. Lola had hope that one day he’d be able to finally process sarcasm like a normal person. “Can we eat first, Sekou bought food from this store, and don’t worry, he got you and Lola vegan.”

Maya pretended to think about it, but Lola was far too hungry to wait any longer. She became vegan a few months ago. Surprisingly, the so-called vegan life does give you something. She felt healthier physically, so it added on to her mental health as well. “Yes! Give me that,” Lola took the bag from Sekou and rushed over to the living room. She sat down at the coffee table and began to take the dishes out of the bag. Maya sat down next to her and read through the labels before passing the containers around to the coordinated person. Jo whooped as she opened up her container. “Pasta baby!” Jo squealed out and took a large bite.

“Did you guys hear about Eliott’s new work? Practically got his piece on the height of the Eiffel Tower,” Sekou said and Max listened to the story in awe.

“You’re bluffing, Eliott is tall but no ladder is that big,” Jo argued and Max shook his head in disagreement.

“That’s because he probably did it upside down,” Max justified and Jo’s mouth opened from that news. “Crazy I know.”

“I’m sorry I thought we were supposed to be celebrating me being sober for an entire year?” Lola interrupted and took a bite of noodles. Jo picked out a piece of chicken from hers and plopped it into her mouth with a hum at the end of it. 

“Yes, yes, yes. So how does it feel?” Maya asked and was rubbing her back once more. Lola looked over to her to simply feed off her looks.

“I don’t know, how should I feel?” Lola questioned and Jo snorted.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been addicted,” Max growled and Lola rolled her eyes wanting to throw her food at him. 

“I’m glad you asked Lola. I looked this up for you-”

“Oh my god, Lola see what you’ve done?”

“-But your brain’s chemical balance returns to normal. It usually happens by the fifth month without alcohol or drug consumption, but also sex since it does bring up a difference in chemical waves, for example, like with Max he--”

“That’s enough Sekou,” Max blurted and covered Sekou’s mouth. The group laughed and Jo made some teasing comments about it. “Do you feel happier Lola?”

“Yeah,” she answered and glanced over to Maya, “I do.” The bunch fell silent and just stared at the duo. All of them have been tiptoeing around the elephant in the room. “I’m going to visit my mom’s grave again, care to join me... everyone?”

“Visiting dead people, that’s on my list every day,” Max joked and Lola smiled so wide. He always made everything seem so much smaller than how they really felt. Everybody nodded in sync.

Once everyone finished their meals, Maya and Lola got up first. Maya guided Lola to her room and she grabbed out two jumpsuits. “You weren’t lying.” Lola was then thrown one of the clothing at her. Maya began to undress and Lola would be not so honest if she said she wasn’t looking. Lola turned her face away from Maya and slipped the jumpsuit on over her clothes. Once Lola got it over her clothes, Maya was now trying to slip the jumpsuit over her new thinner set of clothes. It’s not like Lola and Maya haven’t seen each other without clothing on. They’ve shared baths together even, which was completely platonic. That’s what Lola was telling herself though.

Maya was the first to leave the small room and Lola simply followed after. “So your celebration is going to be cleaning up the earth and visiting the dead?” Sekou asked, he always needed a plan.

“Yep, and if you have a problem with that, please enlighten me,” Lola said with a grin, and Jo cackled behind Max. Jo had gotten on to Max’s back and had her hands wrapped around his neck.

“I’m going to assume that’s rhetorical.” Sekou sighed and he cleaned up the dishes from the coffee table. He went over to the recycle bin and trash, coordinating the directed items to which box they had to go in. “Let’s get to it.”

* * *

They got to a frequented littering ditch and Jo was instantly unamused. “There’s a trash can  _ literally  _ right there.” Jo pointed to it and Max responded with a groan. Maya laughed and shared a look toward Lola. Lola shrugged and began to clean up the area. The other volunteers watched as Jo threw a can into the air in anger. 

“She’s always active and I genuinely don’t know how she does it,” Maya whispered and Lola agreed in silence. “So… remember when we first-”

“Maya, do we really have to do this when I’m in  _ this _ ,” Lola said lowly and stuck an empty water bottle into her garbage bag. Maya had her eyes on her and Lola could feel her face warming up. Lola took a deep breath and caught eye contact with the red-haired girl.

“I actually really like it on you,” Maya finally said and Lola froze completely. Now a bunch of questions are rolling through Lola’s head. “I also like it off of you.”  _ Fuck,  _ Lola cleared her throat and stabbed her stick into a piece of napkin. The butterflies were growing even more.

“That’s bold.” Lola jumped and noticed Sekou with his arm wrapped around Max. “Are you two going to, you know, talk about it?” Sekou asked and all of the eyes were set on Lola. Oh great, she was being cornered by her own friends.

“It’s been an hour!” Jo interrupted and the people around them flinched at her voice being able to get louder. “Can we visit Lola’s dead mom now?” Lola laughed and nodded her head yes, glad to be saved. 

The bunch got out of the ditch and all of them stripped off the jumpsuits and traded the boots with their normal ones. Jo looked around and was looking antsy. “Lola… how far is your mom?” she quietly spoke, and it was always interesting hearing her voice get small. Lola pointed down the block and explained to her that it was walking distance. Jo nodded and already started walking, relieved it wasn't a long way to go. Sekou cursed under his breath and was the second one to follow after her.

“She…” Lola trailed her words off when Maya grabbed her hand and Max’s and caught up with the two. Jo turned around beginning to tell them about her infamous ghost that haunted her as a kid. Max told her it was imaginary, so you can imagine the silent treatment Jo was giving him when they got to the cemetery. Max had separated from Maya and Lola a block ago to be next to Sekou. He was surprisingly clingy. That’s not what bothered Lola, what bothered her and her butterflies was the hand that gave her the butterflies, was holding hers. “Lola-” Maya stopped the moment Jo decided to not lead the way anymore and jumped on to Maya’s back. Lola didn’t even know when Jo got behind them. 

“We don’t know where your mom was buried,” Sekou said, slowing down to the same pace. Lola nodded over in a direction and they followed after. Maya has visited the place with her a couple of times and now it was a kind of their thing. It was really weird for Lola’s mom’s burial location to be their thing, but Maya never questioned it. “Damn your mom’s hot,” Jo said as they stood there in silence. Sekou’s eyes went wide while everyone else laughed at her blatancy.

“Dirt looks good above her,” Lola agreed with a nod. She felt like she won. She was always told she had to miss her mom, that that was what she had to feel even though her mom was a total asshole. Her mom probably never had a year of being sober, but Lola did. Lola pulled her lip between her teeth and glanced over to the eyes that have been stuck on her. Maya’s eyes were always kind, always understanding. This was her family now, Daphne and her dad were nice and she would always be familiar with them, but just because their blood doesn’t mean she should be forced to be okay with them. They’ve hurt her in more ways than one. She wished the bad weighed out the good for a better excuse, but the bad always got to her with them. Lola still stays with them and eats with them, she talks to them and she loves them, but there’s no space for her under that roof. “What are we supposed to do now?” Max said.

Lola shrugged. “I don’t know. I just came here to tell her I’ve won.”

“Okay then tell her.”

Lola stared at all of them before looking down at the headstone with her mom’s name carved into it with her birth and death date. “I won,” Lola whispered and Jo shoved her shoulder.

“Louder! You sound like a loser!” Jo shouted. Lola scoffed but looked around. It was pretty quiet, and no one seemed to be in sight to be disturbed. 

Lola took a long inhale and a long exhale. “I WON!” She hollered at the concrete rock at her feet. Max and Maya whooped in encouragement while Sekou was looking around the same way Lola was a minute ago. Jo was practically screaming that Lola had won. Sekou was the first to shut her up when a person started walking into the graveyard. “Okay, are we good now?” Sekou whispered and Lola simply had a wide grin painted on her face. “I know a good restaurant around he-”

“We know, Sekou, you always do,” Jo said and rolled her eyes. Once again Max had to remind him with a simple glance and Sekou got it. 

“We literally just ate.” Max groaned and wrapped his arms around Sekou’s neck before hopping onto his back. Everyone seemed to enjoy riding off of everyone else’s backs. Except for Lola, she despised anyone who’d get on her back. Hugs were okay though, Jo made it to where it was okay.

“Fine, fine. How else do you want to celebrate? This clearly isn’t filling up my schedule,” Sekou said gesturing back to the graveyard behind them. Lola asked Maya about his constant need to be organized. Being smart didn’t exactly root to being whatever Sekou was. Maya told her he had to take therapy for it, and scheduling is one of the ways keeping him sane. Lola knew half of it was bluffing, but Sekou taking therapy for it was the big part. 

“We could-”

“No, not in straight-up daylight,” Maya rebutted Jo. Jo frowned and the bunch all walked silently down the sidewalk. Sekou and Max were close together and were probably just whispering sweet nothings. They’d seem like the type to hide it, but their relationship was the newest thing that Lola finally found annoying. Maya’s hand was back in hers and once again the butterflies were very much so existent. It was like a constant reminder. They were hungry, and so was she. “What if we go to that skate park?” Max questioned and Jo blew raspberries obnoxiously. “Great. So that’s a no.”

“Jo, come on, why don’t you want to go there?”

“Because Lola and Maya are going to use the excuse of abandoning us because they can’t skate,” Jo argued and Maya laughed out loud. Lola’s look toward Maya spoke everything:  _ What’s so funny about it, Maya? Do you not want to abandon them with me?  _

“None of you guys have your skateboards anyways,” Lola mumbled and Sekou shrugged since she wasn’t wrong. 

“Jo,  _ I  _ wanted to abandon you guys with Sekou,” Max explained and Jo whimpered.

“So you were all just going to abandon me?” the shortest one squeaked and Sekou laughed louder than the rest of them. He enjoyed it when she was the one being picked on.

“I mean you’re going to have to find a girlfriend or boyfriend sometime now.”

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at a brick wall. They all mirrored her and stopped in their tracks. “Eliott tagged the wall, but there’s nothing here?” Jo investigated and crouched down.

“Oh, he showed me this, it’s his first time trying his tag,” Lola informed them and they all went wild. Except for Maya, Maya was as unaffected as Lola was with men with hair up in a bun. “Fuck, sometimes I think you guys only hang out with me because of Eliott.” Her comment made them all laugh and Maya squeezed the hand in her grasp. “This was a good celebration, I think I’m going to call the end of it since Max and Sekou clearly want all of us gone.”

Max and Sekou were quiet, not even objecting to the accusation. Jo was as always, making a scene out of it. “Fine! I will be gone! I’ll find myself a partner, you’ll see!” Jo stormed off and none of them were that worried about it. Sekou had already got an uber for him and Max. He offered Lola a ride but Maya was the first to deny the request.

* * *

“Maya?” Lola asked. They were back at Maya’s apartment. Maya was painting her nails and it smelled like rubbing alcohol. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are we talking about the elephant in the room?”

“I want to talk about the elephant in the room, yeah.”

“I prefer the whale in the room to be honest,” Maya joked, but Lola glared at her. Maya got up from the floor and scooted on to the couch closer to Lola and yeah, the whale in the room was drowning her. Lola and her stared at each other for a long second. Maya was the first to lean first, but by the end of it both of their lips met. 

Maya’s lips were soft like she remembered them. But now that she wasn’t drunk, the kiss was more vivid and so warm. The whale in the room was gone and she heard the fluttering of butterfly wings entering. Maya’s hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer- One second, two seconds, a way too quick of a kiss for Lola to feel more about it. “Lola. Would you like to be m-”

“Shit Maya, shut up,” Lola whispered before her lips crashed back on to Maya’s. Yeah, the butterflies weren’t there anymore. They were freed from the knot in her stomach. Maya pushed her back down to the couch gently and got in between Lola’s legs just to get closer. The warm hands holding her waist and Lola didn’t realize that even the short moments she could miss the warmth. Maya and her lips moved together and opened up. She’s felt warmth before, but the coldness was always there.

It was like Maya’s conquest to warm even the smallest parts up. Lola made a small noise and that’s when the two parted. “Did I do that?” Maya questioned. Her right hand lifting up to push back Lola’s hair around her face.

“No, Sekou did,” Lola said in a sarcastic tone and Maya bursted out in laughter. Lola was laughing too. She was so happy. She finally found the missing puzzle piece and it had taken her a whole year to get it into the right place. Maya pulled back from Lola, and she missed it so much. Lola simply followed after her and wrapped her arms around Maya’s torso.

“My nails are messed up,” Maya pointed out and Lola looked down at the messed up polish.

“Fuck, did you get it in my hair?” Lola asked and pulled her hand up to her hair.

“Yeah, let me kiss it,” Maya suggested, but Lola avoided the gesture and fell back down.

“Kiss something else,” Lola pouted and looked away from Maya. Maya laughed and returned back to hovering above Lola.

“Look at me,” Maya whispered, Lola held her guard until Maya snaked a kiss on her neck that made Lola pull Maya’s face up to look at her. “Yay, you’re looking.” 

Of course, Lola was looking. Stupid Maya, no good Maya, annoying Maya, really pretty Maya, dark eyes Maya. Lola’s lips were back on to Maya’s and she was smiling so widely into the kiss that she wasn’t even kissing at this point. Half of it was lips, teeth, and laughs wrapped all into one package. “Jo’s going to hate us.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to  _ love _ us,” Maya argued and Lola gave her a curious look. Maya returned the look as if answering her unknown question. Maya dived back on to Lola with no warning and Lola gave out a yelp. 

_ Yeah, we’re absolutely going to love us. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble! But yeah have a nice morning, afternoon, evening, or in general, day!


End file.
